1. Field of the Invention
The invention is directed to the field of ground fault circuit interrupters (GFCIs) and more particularly GFCIs to protect electrical devices where there are normally erratic current leakages to ground.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are some situations where the normal ground current leakage approaches or in some cases is greater than that required to trigger a GFCI. Two such examples are refrigerators and washing machines, where the leakages due to a water environment or melting ice cause erratic random ground leakages. In cases such as these, a conventional GFCI can not be used, thus compromising the safety of the user. No device is known which satisfactorily provides GFCI protection under these conditions.